


Heartstrings and Hands [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Deaf Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, formerly blind dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which formerly blind Dean meets deaf Cas, and they forge a language of their own... [podfic length: 21 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartstrings and Hands [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Text** : [Heartstrings and Hands](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3586485)

**Author:** [poisonrain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrain/pseuds/poisonrain)

**Reader:** [Tenoko1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1)

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

 **Tags** : Formerly Blind Dean, Deaf Castiel, High School AU, Fluff

 **Length** : 21 mins

 **NOTE** : Please remember to leave feedback on all fics and podfics. They take their creators a very long time to make.

 **Files:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o70dfc41svad8ck/heartstrings_and_hands_mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n18sqwy2hfbe0by/SPN_Heartstrings_and_Hands_m4b.zip) **  
**


End file.
